iStalker
by xx Mizz.Masquerade xx
Summary: Music can sometimes explain our feelings or give a sense of our personality. So what kind of music does Usui listen to? Misaki, Yukimura & Kanou find try to find out!


Hehe, hello again everyone! ^^

I'd just like to say thank you to everyone that reviewed my first ever maid-sama fic yesterday! I didn't think I'd write it so well seeing as it was my first time and there was still so much more I could know about the characters. But I'm glad I did better than I expected. Since you all liked it so much I thought I'd take another go at writing for that anime.

*BANG!*

Read like your life depends on it, desu!

Enjoy~!

* * *

**iStalker  
**

_Ooh, do you know what you got in to?_

_Can you handle what I'm about to do?_

_Co's it's about to get rough for you_

_I'm here for your entertainment  
_

"Those things are strictly against school policy. Hand them over!" Misaki ordered.

"P-Prez!" The two students muttered together, jumping in surprise of her sudden arrival.

"You shouldn't be listening to music here" Misaki continued.

"Why not? We're not causing any trouble" The first student said.

"Yeah. What's so bad about listening to some music to relax?" The other added.

Misaki sighed. "That's not the point. They're not allowed in school. And I strongly recommend you listen to a move 'innocent' song"

"Why should we? This song is great!" The first student said.

Suddenly the hallways disappeared and only Misaki's dangerous aura remained with them, surrounding them in total darkness. "I SAID HAND THEM OVER! NOW!"

With a shriek of fear the two students ran off, making sure to leave their ipod's behind instead of their lives.

...

A heavy sigh escaped Misaki's lips as she sat down in her seat. She glanced at the overfull box of ipod's and mp3 players beside her. Damn, she must've confiscated all of this from about 30 students!

"Whoa. Where'd they all come from?" Yukimura asked as he entered the room, Kanou right behind him.

"I confiscated them from some of the students" Misaki answered.

"Must've been a lot of students"

"Is listening to music really such a bad thing?" Kanou asked as he picked up one of the confiscated iPod's for inspection. "Seems pretty harmless to me"

"I'm not discouraging music I just don't approve of it at school. There's no way anyone can study properly when there's some kind of loud racket going on in their ears"

With that being said, Yukimura picked up a random mp3 player from the box. Not properly knowing exactly how it worked he fumbled around with it. He accidentally hit the play button.

_Baby, I like it_

_The way you move on the floor_

_Baby, I like_

_C'mon and give me some more_

_Oh yes, I like it_

_Screaming like never before_

_Baby, I like it. I-I-I like it__  
_

...Silence...

The three were left speechless, their mouths hung open in the air and a blush on their faces.

"Another problem with music at school is that some of the songs are a little...inappropriate" Misaki said.

"I'd say they were more than a little inappropriate" Yukimura said.

"Y-yeah" Kanou agreed.

"Okay" Misaki began. "First, we should-"

"Ne, Ayuzawa" Came a familiar voice.

Blonde hair and jade green eyes were seen a few feet away at the door.

"Usui?" Yukimura muttered, wondering what the stalker was doing here.

"What brings you here?" Kanou asked, also wondering.

"I was hanging out on the stairs, listening to my iPod. But then I got hungry. So I went to get my lunch for a minute...but when I came back my iPod was gone. I checked with the lost and found but they haven't seen it. Although they did say that the prez was going around collecting stuff from other students so I thought she might have it" Usui explained.

"Maybe, I'm not sure" Misaki said. "But if you-wait, you went to get your lunch?"

"Yeah. But the cafeteria wasn't available right now so I went to one of the vending machines"

"IDIOT, DON'T JUST EAT WHENEVER YOU FEEL LIKE IT! WAIT UNTIL IT'S LUNCH TIME!"

"But I skipped breakfast this morning"

"Why'd you do that?" Yukimura asked.

"I thought that if she knew I'd skipped breakfast the prez would let me eat with her and her family again"

"IF YOU CAN'T EAS IN YOUR OWN HOME THEN STARVE! DON'T EXPECT MY FAMILY TO PROVIDE FOR YOU!"

"But Miiiisaaa-chaaan-"

"Anyway, you were saying something about loosing your iPod?" Misaki said, avoiding any more irritation she could've possibly been given.

"Oh yeah. Do you have it?" Usui asked.

"Check in the box over there"

After a quick indication to the box of confiscated music players on the desk Usui began rummaging through it. Yukimura took this chance to ask a question that had been playing on his mind for a while.

"Hey prez" Yukimura quietly started. "What kind of music is Usui in to anyway?"

"How would I know?" Misaki asked, surprised with that question.

"Well you two are dating" Kanou said. "So it'd only make sense that-"

"N-NO! You've got it all wrong! He's just a stalker!" Misaki desperately cut in.

Kanou gave a displeased look, thinking he was right about the two and wondering why they insisted on denying their relationship. "But the two of you do _spend a lot of time together_" Kanou added.

"I told you, he's just a stalker!" Misaki said.

"Hm, I wonder if there's any music in particular stalkers like" Yukimura wondered. "Maybe something sneaky to fit the mood when he stalks you?"

"Maybe" Misaki replied, sweat dropping.

"I always thought he was more of a punk-rock kind of guy" Kanou said.

This caused the three to turn their heads and stare at Usui, trying to create a fitting image in their head. Feeling like he was being watched Usui paused his searching and looked back at them.

"What?" Usui asked.

"Nothing!" The three of them chorused together, quickly turning back round to avoid his gaze.

Usui gave his head a few scratches-wondering what was up with them-before shrugging at their weird behaviour and continuing on with his search.

"Punk rock? Really?" Yukimura muttered unsurely.

"Maybe just a punk? Or maybe just rock?" Kanou suggested.

"If anything, he's a pervert" Misaki said.

The two males sweat dropped this time, not surprised with Misaki's answer. She really wanted to make that statement clear.

"Ah, found it" Usui announced, his iPod in hand.

"Um...Usui-san" Yukimura began shyly.

"Hm?"

"W-would you say that you're a punk-rock kind of guy?"

"Huh?"

"Um, unless you have a specific type for stalking Misa-chan?"

"Hey, that's not a bad idea" Usui said.

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT! THE LAST THING WE NEED IS CREEPY MUSIC TOO!" Misaki shouted.

"But it'll be just like in the movies"

"Never mind that!"

"I guess we were wrong then" Yukimura said timidly, smiling and giving a small chuckle.

"Yeah. Sorry but I'm not the punk-rock type of guy though I guess it's not that bad. And I don't have any music for stalking Misa-chan...yet"

"You..." Misaki growled angrily. "Just what do you mean by that!"

"Nothing" Usui replied innocently.

"The hell it isn't!"

"SO what type of music do you prefer then" Kanou asked.

"Hm...well I don't really have a preferred type" Usui started. "But I guess it'd be something hardcore like 'oh yeah' and 'aah' and 'harder'"

...Silence...

"WH-WHAT!" The three chorused together in disbelief, blushing also at the strange answer.

Usui smirked in amusement. "Of course...I'd much rather prefer those kind of sounds coming from you, Ayuzawa"

"P-P-PERVERT!" Misaki said, blushing more.

"Usui, by an chance is the song 'baby, I like it' one of the songs on your iPod?" Kanou asked.

"Ah, yeah. It's in my favourites album"

That was all Misaki, Kanou and Yukimura needed to know to confirm their final thoughts.

"I'll be leaving now" Usui said as he headed to the door. "Just one more thing. Ayuzawa..."

"What now?" Misaki asked, irritated.

With a smile, Usui turned round and spoke one last time. "Don't worry. I'll find the perfect song for when I stalk you"

"GO TO HELL!"

* * *

Hehe, Misa-chan and Usui-san sure do have lots of fun together ^^

Maybe Usui really does like Rock! :D

Or...the type of music he described .

Knowing Usui, I wouldn't put it past him to find the right music for stalking. I think he really would "XD

Yosh! You know what to do now!

Please read & review with your dying will!

I hope I did well on this one too. Baibai :3


End file.
